


High school mission

by Holly57



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A bit of maryse Lightwood, Demon teacher, F/M, High School, M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Sizzy - Freeform, Undercover Mission, clace, demon acts human, shadowhunters are clueless, tv version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: Malec, Sizzy and Clace are sent on a undercover mission to take down a demon teacher one problem it’s in a high school, can these teen adjust to mundane life





	1. We are going where?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks this is my first story :)

“What is it maryse? I’m a very busy man” said Magnus as he dropped down on the sofa pulling Alec down with him  
“Well Magnus if the others would get here then I’ll be happy to tell you” maryse informed him as she looked down at her watch  
Suddenly the door flew open and simon rushed in followed by jace who was pulling along an out of breath clary  
“Care to explain why you are all out of breath” maryse firmly said glaring at the late teens  
“Sorry maryse but Izzy decided to cook again and we were running away from her” jace explained as he pulled a bright red clary down onto the sofa with him across from Alec and Magnus  
“Oh god” Alec mumbled as he remembered the last time he eat some of Izzy food he was throwing up for a week  
“Ok well..” maryse started  
“There you guys are I made cookies” Isabelle interrupted as she strode in placing the cookies (which I’m pretty sure are green) on the coffee table and taking a seat next to Magnus while simon slipped in next to Clary  
“Oh iz, me and Magnus just ate” Alec said not wanting to upset her feelings but also not risking food poisoning, Magnus gave him a grateful smile  
“Ok what about you guys” she asked staring at jace, clary and simon  
“I’m allergic to cookies” clary lied  
“Babe I would love too but I just started a new diet” simon said not wanting his girlfriend to hit him with a shoe  
“Oh I’m feeling a bit ill” jace said not completely lying as those cookies were making him feel sick  
“More for me I guess” Izzy said smiling and taking a bite out of one of the cookies obvious to everyone’s horror  
“Ok now that’s sorted we have a mission” maryse started  
“Why can’t anyone else go” Simon interrupted annoying everyone in the room  
“Well the mission is to find and take down a demon that is working disguised as a teacher at westland high school” maryse continued  
“So why do you need us” clary’s asked repeating simons question  
“If you guys would let me finish I was about to tell you that this demon a greater demon we can’t just kill it we have to learn about it first so you 6 will be going undercover in the high school as students”maryse finished  
The room went into casous all the teens yelling at the same time and Magnus darting for the door and leaving as the door slammed shut all the teens stopped  
“Ok one at a time but first who left” maryse asked relived that it was finally quiet but annoyed that one of the teens left  
“Magnus and I think he had the right idea” jace said as he went to get up but was pushed back down by his girlfriend  
“Jace stay” clary said firmly  
“Someone go get him” maryse commanded tired already  
Alec was about to get up to retrieve his boyfriend but Izzy got up before him and left saying  
“I’ll get him”  
All of the teen suddenly felt bad for Magnus having to face Izzy’s rath  
Seconds later they heard Izzy yell and Magnus shriek and then Magnus was being dragged though the door by Izzy and the hold she had on his ear  
Izzy threw him down on the sofa sitting back next to him  
“If I have to be here so so you” Izzy said  
“No I don’t I’m the high warlock of Brooklyn I don’t have to go to high school” Magnus said trying to get up but Izzy held him down and sat on his lap  
“Now stay” izzy shouted at Magnus  
Magnus huffed and sank down on the sofa which was difficult with Izzy on his lap  
“I will now take your questions one at a time” maryse said and was immediately meet with curious gazes  
“Why do we have to go can’t you just send someone from the clave” Alec asked while staring at his sulking boyfriend  
“No we can’t send someone from the clave we need to send people who will blend in and look like students and that’s you guys” maryse explained  
“Ok but why do me and simon need to go we aren’t shadowhunters” Magnus asked still sulking  
“Well you two are trusted alleys to the clave and we need your skills for this mission also simon and clary have experience in a mundane high school” maryse said still annoyed that he walked out  
“I’m so honoured to be a trusted alley to the clave” Magnus said sarcastically earning him self a slap on the arm from Izzy and a stern look from Alec  
“Anymore questions” maryse asked ignoring Magnus  
No one spoke up  
“Ok then you guys will start tomorrow here are your new identity’s you guys all keep your names but you have different backgrounds” maryse said and after a corous of oks maryse left the teens alone  
“Ok let’s go through our new personalities” Alec said passing out everyone’s folders. “My names Alec Lightwood I’m 18 and I was homeschooled my whole life with my sister and adoptive brother”  
“My names Magnus Bane I’m 18 and I’ve recently moved school with friends Clary fray and simon Lewis”  
“My names Isabelle Lightwood I’m 16 and same story as Alec”  
“My names clary fray I’m 16 and same story as Magnus”  
“My name jace Wayland I’m 18 and I was adopted by the Lightwoods and the rest is the same as Alec’s”  
“My names simon Lewis I’m 16 and same story as Magnus”  
“Ok now that that’s done we need school supplies” clary announced as she jumped up pulling Jace up with her

..............  
End of chapter one next one will be out soon


	2. Shopping Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec, Sizzy and clace go school shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit short:)

Everyone is in the institute hallway waiting to portal to the shopping centre, Magnus and Alec walk down the hall hand in hand to meet their friends   
“Hey guys” Alec said hugging his sister   
“Hey” clary said smiling and practically bouncing up and down   
“Hey biscuit why are you so happy” Magnus asked while hugging clary and then taking Alec’s hand back in his   
“Izzy told me about the unlimited budget I’m gonna get so many art supplies” clary said her smile practically covering half of her face   
“And clothes” Izzy said also excited   
“Ok then can we leave” jace asked  
“Yeah I’m bored already” simon moaned  
“Ok kids calm down” Magnus said sarcastically   
“Magnus behave” Alec said letting go of Magnus hand so Magnus could make the portal  
Magnus twirled his hand and in less then a second a purple sparkling portal appeared   
Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand again and pulled him through   
Jace did the same with clary   
Isabelle did the same with simon almost tripping over because of how high her heels were but simon quickly caught her and they made there way through   
Once everyone was through Magnus closed the portal and took a deep breath   
“Ah I love the mall” he said to nobody in particular   
“Come on what are we waiting for” said clary as she dragged jace inside everyone following quickly after  
—————-  
They entered the supply store and clary ran to the art supplies while Magnus ran to the glitter  
“Come on Magnus we don’t need glitter” Alec said trying to pull Magnus to the stationary section   
“Just one pot then I’ll stop, please Alexander” Magnus begged pouting his lip and giving Alec puppy eyes  
“Fine but only one pot” Alec agreed only because he couldn’t say no to anything his boyfriend asked for especially when he is being so cute   
“Yay love you” yelled Magnus running back to the glitter   
“Love you too” Alec yelled back laughing to himself about how adorable his boyfriend is

Alec walked over to everyone else and Magnus soon joined with some multi coloured glitter, they all got there supplies and left the store  
They started walking through the mall when simon started complaining   
“I’m hungry” simon moaned and everyone groaned in annoyance   
“I’m hungry too guys” clary said   
“You guys act like you never eat, do they not feed you at the institute do you need help” Magnus asked laughing   
Everyone else joined in laughing for a couple minutes untill they heard a growl from simons stomach  
“Guys I’m really hungry” simon moaned again  
“We heard” jace said sarcastically   
“Come on well go one more store then we’ll eat” Izzy said annoyed that her boyfriend is making her miss precious shopping time   
“I need to eat now” simon moaned  
“Me too” clary agreed  
“Yeah I’m getting a bit hungry too” Alec said   
“Fine we’ll go eat” Izzy said even though she was annoyed she was a bit hungry too  
“Come on then” Magnus said pulling Alec along with him while the others followed   
———————  
After they finished eating they got some new clothes and portaled home clary and Izzy were talking in clary and jaces room  
“I’m really excited about school tomorrow” Izzy said smiling   
“Why” clary questioned because she hated high school   
“Well all the movies make it seem so cool especially all the dance numbers” Izzy explained  
“ Izzy that doesn’t actually happen in real high schools” clary said smiling at her best friends cluelessness  
“Oh then what does happen” Izzy asked a bit disappointed   
“Well you go to lessons and learn stuff and then we have lunch and break, some lessons are fun but some are sooo boring” clary explained while moving to sit next to Izzy   
“Oh well that’s disappointing” Izzy said looking a bit sad her smile was barely there  
“It may be different for us now since we have eachother” clary said happy that she put a smile back on Izzy’s face  
“Ok well it’s late I’m gonna go to bed” Izzy said yawning  
“Night” clary said as Isabelle was walking out the door  
“Night” Isabelle called back while walking down the hall  
.....................  
End of chapter


	3. Timetables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams timetables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just there timetables  
> Izzy, simon and clary are in a different year from Alec, Magnus and Jace so they only have maths and English together :)

Timetables

 

Alec Lightwood

P1-maths  
P2-history AP  
Break  
P3-English  
P4-pe  
Lunch  
P5-science  
P6-business studies

Magnus bane 

P1-maths  
P2-history AP  
Break-  
P3-science  
P4-pe  
Lunch-  
P5-French AP  
P6-English 

Isabelle Lightwood 

P1-maths  
P2-geography   
Break  
P3-food tech  
P4-pe  
Lunch  
P5-science  
P6-English

Simon Lewis 

P1-maths  
P2- geography  
Break  
P3-English  
P4-pe  
Lunch  
P5-science  
P6-History 

Clary fray 

P1-maths  
P2-geography  
Break  
P3-Science  
P4-pe  
Lunch  
P5-art  
P6-English

Jace Wayland 

P1-maths  
P2-history AP  
Break  
P3-English  
P4-pe  
Lunch  
P5-science  
P6-sociology


	4. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec, Sizzy and clace First day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey 4th chapter, I’m kinda making Magnus be the one that gets in trouble because that what I wanted to see in other fanfics  
> Enjoy :)

Nobody POV 

Everyone was up and ready for there first day of school  
They were all standing outside the institute  
“Everyone ready” Alec asked  
When everyone nodded he signaled to Magnus who started to wave his hands around  
“wait Magnus stop” clary yelled startling everyone including Magnus who jumped back almost falling over if Alec hadn’t catched him  
“What the hell clary” Alec said mad that she made Magnus nearly hurt himself  
“Alec be nice, what’s wrong biscuit” Magnus butted In after seeing the scared look on clary’s face  
“Well we can’t just portal there people would be suspicious if six new kids just popped up out of the blue” clary explained while she grabbed jaces hand  
“Ok so how are we gonna get there biscuit” Magnus asked grabbing onto Alec’s hand to calm him down be the he was still mad

“Simon can drive us there” clary said  
“I just need you to get me a car” simon said as he couldn’t afford a car before  
Magnus clicked his fingers and a mini van appeared  
“Seriously a mini van” Alec said  
“I agree with Alec” jace said mortified at the sight of the mini van  
“Seriously just get in the van” Izzy shouted making everyone get in the van  
Simon in the front with Izzy in the passenger seat, Magnus and Alec sitting in the middle while clary and Jace sat in the back  
————————  
When they arrived at school they all got out the van Magnus holding Alec’s hand, Jace with his arm wrapped around clary and Izzy grabbing Simon hand  
Everyone stared at the 6 mysterious teens, 4 of them covered in werid tattoos, one very pale and one very glittery, all of the men were very muscular and all of them definitely gonna be the hottest in school  
As they entered the school and went to there lockers that were all together  
“ everyone is staring at us” clary said bright red  
“Let them stare, we are all amazing” Isabelle said smugly while simon placed her books in her locker for her  
“Yeah I agree with Izzabelle, biscuit we are  
amazing” Magnus gloated while Alec stood there awkwardly wishing people will stop staring  
“Ok guys we all have maths first let’s go” Alec said trying to distract himself  
“Ok Babe were are we going” jace asked his girlfriend while wrapping an arm around her waist  
“Umm I think it’s just down the hall” clary said sounding unsure  
“I can just portal us there” Magnus added feeling really smug especially while holding Alec’s hand  
“No you can’t use magic here” Alec said trying to make his boyfriend listen to him  
“Fine” Magnus mumbled  
They stopped outside their maths class  
“Ok guys remember this is our class with the suspected demon as a teacher so be careful” Alec warned  
They all walked in and sat at the back desks Jace and clary at the right back with Magnus and Alec in front of them and Izzy and simon in front of them.  
The teacher walked in and they can all obviously see through her glamour  
“Hello class I’m miss Cole your maths teacher and I understand that we have 6 new students in our school” miss Cole said writing her name on the board  
“I’m not gonna make you guys introduce yourself let’s just get on with the lesson” she said  
10 minutes later she had her back to the class so jace throw a paper plane at simons head but it hit Izzy  
“What the hell” Izzy whispered as she turned around  
“Don’t look at me” Alec said defensively  
“Wasn’t me hun” Magnus said while he was playing his phone under the desk  
“Magnus put that away your not aloud it out in class” clary warned trying to make sure none of them get a detention  
“No biscuit I’m texting caterina” Magnus answered still not looking up from his phone  
“Magnus, clary right put it away” simon said finally turning around  
“Nope” Magnus said simply  
“Jace why did you hit me with a paper plane” Izzy asked as clary and simon was busy trying to take Magnus phone away  
“Hey new kids all of you have to stay behind” yelled miss Cole  
“Why” jace yelled back  
“ one your all talking, two the boy in front of you is on his phone” she informed him staring holes into Magnus head who still hasn’t looked up  
She walked over to him and hit the table in front of him  
“What’s up” Magnus asked finally looking up from his phone  
“You all have a detention now give me your phone” she yelled at him Magnus looked at her like she was crazy, clary and simon sighed they new this was gonna be difficult, Jace was laughing and Izzy was face plaming but Alec was giving Magnus a steam glare  
Magnus gave in and passed her his phone  
“Great job man” jace said very amused  
“Magnus sweetheart can you try to behave” Alec pleaded  
“Fine I’ll try” Magnus said half-heartily  
“Can we please pay attention before we get another detention” clary pleaded 

End of lesson  
“You 6 I’ll see you at break” miss Cole said staring at Magnus who she decided is the student she hated the most  
————————-/  
Break  
Alec and Magnus walk in to miss Cole classroom for detention arguing everyone else is already there except for miss Cole  
“Magnus Seriously” Alec said unamused and taking a seat  
“What did you expect Alexander” Magnus said annoyed while taking the seat next to Alec  
“What’s up” simon asked because everyone was wondering why they were arguing  
“Magnus got another detention and made an enemy out of our history teacher” Alec started  
“I was there it was hilarious” jace added laughing  
“It was not Magnus keep correcting the teacher every 2 minutes and he even got up and told the teacher that he will do her job since she obviously can’t do it” Alec continued still pissed because his boyfriend won’t stop annoying teachers  
“Badass Magnus” simon said giving Magnus a high five  
“Exactly” Magnus said excepting the high five  
“Boys” Izzy muttered under her breath  
“Magnus you have to try to behave we don’t need to draw anymore attention to ourselves” clary scolded crossing her arms across her chest  
“Ok biscuit I’ll behave from now on” Magnus promised  
The statement seemed to cheer Alec up as he kissed Magnus cheek and whispered “thank you”  
In his ear  
After a couple minutes of talking about there last class miss Cole finally entered  
“Ok kids do you know why you are here” she asked staring straight at Magnus  
“We were talking in class” clary answered  
“And” miss Cole said basically staring holes in Magnus head  
“Magnus was on his phone” simon answered proud of his self  
“About that when do I get my phone back” Magnus butted in really missing his phone  
“You can have it back now but I better not catch you using it in any of my lessons again” she warned while she threw the phone at him  
Magnus didn’t look bothered about catching it so Alec used his shadowhunter skills to catch it  
“Wow your fast, Alec right? how are your reflex’s so good” she asked eyeing him curiously  
Everyone look worried but knew Alec was smart enough to make up an excuse  
“I just have really fast reflexes I guess” Alec said confidently even though on the inside he was squirming because he doesn’t like attention  
“Ok then well this detention will be ten more minutes so just sit in silence” miss Cole ordered  
After a corous of “yes miss” and one moan which she new was from the blonde boy jace everyone was quiet 

.....................  
End of chapter


	5. Pe and lunch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finished their detention go to their next class and then they have pe together and lunch

The teens had finished their detention and all headed to their next class  
After that class had finished they all went to the changing room  
Girl changing room  
Isabelle walks in and goes to her pe locker which is next to clary’s  
“Hey Izzy” clary said as she was changing  
“Hey clary “ she smiled at her best friend  
“Do we have this lesson with the guys” Izzy asked as she got her uniform and started changing  
“Yea” clary answered simply  
A couple minutes later they were both dressed and talking about Izzy’s cooking class  
“What did you make” clary asked trying to find an excuse not to eat it  
“I made a pizza I’m going eat it a lunch” Izzy answered then realised that people were leaving the changing room  
“I think we have to go” she said  
“Yea lets go” clary said after she quickly text the guys warning them about Izzy’s cooking  
They left and went to meet up with the boys  
—————————  
Couple minutes earlier  
Boys changing room

Alec and Jace are already inside  
Simon and Magnus walked in  
“Simon I told you that the girl liked you” Magnus gloated walking up to his pe locker  
“Yea but I’m with Izzy” simon said confused  
“What’s happening” Alec asked walking up behind Magnus and giving him a kiss on his cheek  
“Hey Alexander” Magnus said turning around and giving him a quick hug before walking away to change  
“So what’s happening” jace asked repeating Alec’s question because Alec was too busy watching his boyfriend change  
“Simon got asked out by a Cheerleader on are way to pe” Magnus answered very aware of Alec’s staring  
“Your dating Izzy, I swear to god you break my sisters heart I break you” Alec threaten snapping out of his daze  
A now fully dressed Magnus walked up to Alec and grabbbed his hand to try to calm him down  
“Calm down Alexander” Magnus whispered in his ear  
“Alec I’m not going hurt Izzy I told the girl no” simon reassured as he hide behind jace  
“Ok fine” Alec mumbled  
Five minutes later they were all dressed and heading towards the field  
—————————-

The guys were all standing at the side waiting for Izzy and clary while most people were running or playing football (American one)  
“Hey guys” Izzy’s said walking toward them  
“Hey iz where’s clary” jace asked searching for his girlfriend  
“Oh she managed to forget her trainers, i don’t know how” Izzy chuckling at her friend dumbness  
“She’s a shadowhunter” simon whispered confused because he thought shadowhunters were smart  
“Idiot” Alec mumbled under his breath which made him receive a glare from Izzy  
“Hey guys sorry I took so long” clary said running up with her trainers on, they all started laughing  
“Ugh let me guess izzy told you why” she said trying to sound annoyed but failed as she started laughing as well  
“Hey you six get running!” Mr mason the pe teacher shouted at the teens  
They all started running and pe was quickly over  
——————————-  
At lunch  
They were all sitting on there own table in the back corner  
Jace, Alec and Izzy on one side and clary and simon on the other all eating  
“Hello” Magnus said as he slipped in next to clary opposite to Izzy with a salad  
“Hey babe” Alec said and Magnus winked at him  
“What is this meant to be” asked jace as he picked up his stone cold pizza and threw it down on his plate  
“It’s called a pizza” simon said sarcastically  
“Very funny” jace said back staring at his pizza which he decided to push away and into the bin  
“Jace you can have some of my pizza I made it in food” Izzy offered proud of herself  
“Is it meant to be green” Alec asked laughing  
“Shut up” she said slapping him on the arm  
“No thanks iz I’m not hungry” jace lied but Izzy was still smiling  
“Ugh” Magnus muttered earning glances from everyone  
“What’s wrong” clary said concerned about her friend  
“Nothing biscuit I just have to go up and get some water” he said getting up from the table and walking over to the cafeteria  
“I wonder what’s wrong with him” simon said to no one in particular  
“maybe he’s just annoyed that’s school not over” jace suggested  
“Hey whose talking to Magnus” clary asked as she saw a girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes talking to Magnus  
She was touching his arm and he put his hand on her shoulder  
“I don’t know” Alec said sounding extremely jealous, Jace put a hand on his arm while Izzy whispered in Alec’s ear  
Magnus came back with a bottle of water and they were all staring at him curiously as his slid back in next to clary  
“What?” He asked annoyed that everyone was staring at him  
“Who were you talking too” clary asked curiously  
“Oh that’s Marissa I think she’s the head cheerleader” Magnus answered simply  
“Why were you talking to her” Alec asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice  
“Alexander she’s in my French class, she was just giving me directions” Magnus answered not thinking he did anything wrong  
“Why was she touching you then” Alec asked a little less jealous  
“She offered to walk with me and I said thanks and that I’ll meet her at the end of lunch” he said calmly drinking his water  
“Ok then” Alec said  
End of lunch  
They were getting ready to leave when Marissa walked up to them  
“Hey Magnus” she greeted him nicely waving to the others  
“Hey Marissa thanks again for walking with me to French” Magnus said letting go of Alec’s hand  
“It’s ok hun we should d get going” she said smiling at all of them  
“Ok bye guys” he said as he walked away  
“Nice to meet you guys” she said waving goodbye to them as she walked away grabbing Magnus arm  
“She’s nice” Izzy said confused because in the movies the popular kids were always mean  
“Ok we should get going” Alec said  
“Bye clary” Izzy said taking simons hand as jace followed and clary went her own way   
................  
End of chapter


End file.
